Unexpected
by KoolKat14
Summary: Hikaru and Kaorus childhood friends,sakura and hinata, come back after a year in a different school. What will Happen between Sakura and Kaoru and Hikaru and Hinata? please review! i dont own Ouran High school Host club KaoruXoc hikaruXoc
1. going back to ouran!

Sakura's POV **CHAPTER 1**

''Girls!!!! You are going to be late if you don't come down RIGHT NOW!!!!!'' Our mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on Sakura. We should probably go before mom freaks out again." My twin, Hinata, said as we grabbed our book bags. We were going back to Ouran Academy. A school we went to when we were back in middle school. We only went there for one year though. Then our father forced us to go to a private Sohma School that was on the other side of Japan. Our father went to school there and donates A LOT of money to it every year so they named it after him and only Sohmas can attend it. Hinata and I liked Ouran better. I still remember me and Hinata's first day at Ouran.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Class, we have some new students today. Please welcome Sakura and Hinata Sohma." Our homeroom teacher said as he pointed to us. "Which one's which?" A student asked. It was a question we hated being asked since we were little. No one could tell us a part, not even our parents. I decided to answer. "I'm Sakura and that's Hinata." I said as I scanned the room. That's when I noticed them. Two identical boys sitting in the back of the room. One reading while the other played a video game. The thought went through both of our minds at the same time. Twins. " Sakura, Hinata," our teacher addressed us." You two can go and sit back by Hikaru and Kaoru." We made our way to the back of the room and sat down in the only available seats. The two girls in front of us turned around. The one in front of me looked me in the eyes and said, " Hi Hinata." I simply stared at her and said," I'm Sakura. If you cant tell us apart, go away." There was shock and hurt written on her face as she turned around. Yeah, I know I was being mean but so what? It wasn't my fault the girl was slow. Me and Hinata didn't really want friends. All we needed was each other. I saw the twin who parted his hair to his left give me a smirk. I smirked back. Then, the lunch bell rang. Everyone, except me, Hinata, and the Hitachiins left the room. Crap. I'm sure the same thought went through Hinata's mind too because once everyone else except us and the boys were gone, she gave me a look that meant dang it, we cant eat in here. Instead of leaving we sat down on the other side of the room. The twin who parted his hair to the left stood up and walked over to us. "Listen, we, meaning Hikaru and I, really don't want you here so leave, 'Kay? Hinata started to stand, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her chair. " Listen Kaoru we, meaning Hinata and I, really don't care if you want us here or not. 'Kay?" I said in a mocking tone. " And even if we did care, you didn't say the magic word." He gave me a confused look. "The magic word?" He and Hikaru said in unison. "Yep." Hinata and I said, making sure to pop the 'p'. They smirked, turned and sat at their desks. We got up and sat at ours. The bell rang again. Once everyone was in there seats, the teacher split us into groups of four. Hinata and I were stuck with Hikaru and Kaoru. Fun. This meant we had to go to each other's houses. Lovely. That Saturday, the twins came over._

_ SATURDAY_

_ "Miss Sakura, Miss Hinata, your classmates are here." our maid said as she knocked on our door. I had just finished getting ready while Hinata was still changing. I had on a navy blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Hinata had on a light yellow short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. I was the first one down the stairs. I almost ran into Kaoru. "Hey." I said as calmly as I could. The truth is, Hinata and I were freaking out all day. Kaoru and Hikaru were the first friends who had ever come over. It really didn't help that they were boys. "Hey." They responded in unison. Silence. Then Hinata jumped down the stairs. " Sup." She said as she wrapped her arm around my neck. As we made our way into me and Hinata's bedroom, nobody talked. "Awkward turtle." I said as we all sat down on the couch. The Hitachiin's gave me this confused look and then a smirk. " What did you just say?" Kaoru said as he raised an eyebrow. " Awkward turtle." I shrugged. " Its just something you say as a conversation starter or when no ones talking." The other started to laugh at me. " That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Hikaru said in between laughs. I looked at him and pouted. "Okay, so now that you guys have made fun of me, what do you wanna do our project on?" I said. Nobody said anything. " How about we make a poster on ancient Greece? To tell you the truth, that's the only thing I really know." Hinata said as she rubbed the back of her head. I giggled and wrapped my arms around Hinata's neck. Kaoru was unconsciously staring at me. I looked over at him and giggled again. Hikaru and Hinata gave us a puzzled look and then a smirk before walking off while babbling on about finding the tape or something. They shut and locked the door._

" _What just happened?" Kaoru said in a baffled voice. All we could do was stand in the room, mouths agape, and say nothing. I walked over to the door to try and open it only to find out it was locked. I sat down and sighed. " It's locked." I said. " Really." Kaoru said sarcastically. " You don't have to be so rude! I wasn't the one who locked." I said as I pouted. This wasn't that much fun anymore. We sat in silence for a while. " Awkward turtle." Kaoru said as he shook his head and laughed. I giggled too. We sat around and just talked for a while. Then, our twins came back. Hinata gave me this 'you like him look' and I returned it with a 'shut up' look. After we finished our poster, the boys left. The Hitachiins came over every Saturday after that, even after the project. We even hung out during school. Hinata and I learned to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. Hikaru was a little more immature, blunt, and childish, while Kaoru was a little more mature, thoughtful and, well, kind. Secretly, he was my favorite. They could tell Hinata and I apart too. Sadly, at the end of the year, our fathers made us go to the Sohma School. _

_The boys were really upset. Surprisingly, Kaoru was being insanely immature. He refused to talk to me for a week. The weird thing is that he talked to Hinata. That Saturday was the day we were leaving. Hinata and I went to the Hitachiins mansion. Hikaru was downstairs and said Kaoru was still upstairs. After I gave Hikaru a hug and said good bye, I ran up the steps to Kaoru's room. I walked in and he was sitting by the window. He stood up and walked over to me. He gave me a hug and whispered good bye._

_Hinata and Hikaru came upstairs and, after Hinata gave Kaoru a hug good bye, we left and went to the airport._

**END FLASHBACK**

"GIRLS!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" We bolted down stairs and into the limo.


	2. meeting the host club!

CHAPTER 2

The girls ran down the hall into the third music room of Ouran academy. Hinata opened the door and walked up to a young man with black hair and glasses. " Hello we are looking for Hikaru and-" She was cut off by Sakura's yelling. " KAORU!!!!!!" The girl ran to said boy and tackled him to the ground. Kaoru, who had no idea what was happening, yelled for help. This made Sakura crack up.

Sakura's POV

Everyone was staring at us. The blonde boy talked first. " Kaoru, do you and Hikaru know these girls?" Kaoru nodded. " We went to middle school with them. They were our best friends." He said as if it was no big deal we were here. I started to pout and act sad. Kaoru sighed. " What's wrong Sakura?" Said boy asked as if I was a little kid. " You said we WERE your best friends." I said in the best baby voice I could manage. Hinata caught on to what I was doing. " What are we now?" She finished for me. The Hitachiins smirked. Kaoru hugged me while Hikaru hugged Hinata and they said in perfect unison, "You are our toys." Everyone was shocked into silence. Hinata and I started to giggle. That was when the blonde boy from before started to yell. He was going on and on about Hikaru and Kaoru harassing young girls or something. Then he tried to pick us up and 'comfort' us. I kind of freaked out and flipped him. He went off to his emo corner. The twins cracked up." Hi! I'm Hunny and this is usa-chan!" A small blonde boy said as he held up a pink bunny. "Mori." A tall guy with black hair said. " I'm Kyouya Ootori." Said the one with glasses. Hikaru led Hinata and I over to a girl. " This is Haruhi."

Hinata's POV

I was confused. " Why are you wearing boy clothing," I started to say. " When you're a girl?" Sakura finished for me. Once again everyone was silent. Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to Haruhi and started to talk about how 'manly' she was. I shot Sakura a look and we walked up to the three. Sakura looked into Kaoru's eyes. " You're lying!" She said while doing her oh-so-famous pout. Kaoru was caught. When Hikaru saw his brother's distress, he jumped into the conversation. " No, actually, we're not." Hikaru stated, " LIES!!!!!" Sakura yelled at the Hitachiin's. She started to dance around the room singing ' Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire!!' I sighed. " Sakura, PLEASE start acting like a 15 year old." I said in a tired voice. She did this every time one of our good friends lied. Don't get me wrong, I love my twin but some times she acts like she is a little kid. For a while, we were all we had. We didn't have any friends, our parents were never home, and our maids didn't really speak to us. On top of that, NO ONE could tell us apart. This caused us to push everyone away. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Sakura yelp. Apparently, while I was zoning out and she was dancing, she tripped on something and fall into a table. " Crap! Sakura you klutz!" I practically yelled at her. I ran over to her and kneeled down next to her, Kaoru and Hikaru were already there. Everyone was quiet. Hikaru, Kaoru, Sakura, and I forgot they were there.

Sakura's POV

" Ouch, that kinda hurt." I sniffled. While I was doing my 'LIAR' dance, I ran into a table. Sadly, there was a teapot on the table and when I fell the teapot cut open my knee and the palm of my hand. " Kinda?" Kaoru said. " You just cut your hand and knee open and all you can say is that it kinda hurt?" He shook his head while muttering something that sounded like 'unbelievable'. The next thing I knew, Kaoru was carrying me to the nurses office. I could feel and see the glares I was getting from the girls in the hallway. I could also feel the blush that was silently creeping onto my face. I shook the blush away. Kaoru opened the door to what I assumed was the nurses office. He put me down on the chair and started to get out some supplies like the band-aids that wrap around, cut sanitizer, and a pair of tweezers to get out the little pieces of glass. As soon as I saw the tweezers and sanitizer, I freaked out. I almost jumped off the table. " NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA STICK THOSE TWEEZERS OF DEATH INTO MY WOUNDS!!!!" I screamed at Kaoru. " Sakura, calm down, okay?" He said as he held me and rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down. I subconsciously pouted. " But it'll hurt." I mumbled. Kaoru rolled his eyes. " Please. You have probably broken every bone in your body. I think this is considered a minor injury." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked. He showed me the tweezers and they gripped a piece of glass. I looked on a small medical plate and there were a couple of pieces of glass on it. I was gawking at him. " WH-WHAT? W-WHEN DID YOU… H-HOW DID YOU… IT DIDN'T HURT…" I yelled. Man, he was good. He was able to distract me. Kaoru grinned widely at me. " Okay, now we need to sanitize the cut and put the band-aid on." He said happily, although I don't know why he was so happy. I'm sure he saw my face pale because he started to chuckle and said, " Don't worry! It wont hurt." Soon, we started to chatter on about random stuff. "Hey Kaoru?" I started. " What kind of club is this?" "Well it's a host club." He said. I never thought Kaoru or Hikaru would be part of a host club. Oh well. After a few minutes, he was done.

Hinata's POV

When Sakura and Kaoru came back from the nurses office the blonde guy, whose name I learned was Tamaki, ran up to my mirror image and hugged her while saying, " I'm so sorry that daddy left you in the care of that spawn of devil!!!! Daddy will never let that happen again!" I told Sakura that he was Tamaki. " Tamaki-sempai PUT ME DOWN!!! AND YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" Sakura screamed at him. Tamaki went off to his emo corner. My phone started ringing. I handed it to Sakura. " Hey mom." She answered. " No, its Sakura. Yeah, Yeah, Okay, bye." She hung up. " We gots to go Hinata." Sakura told me. " Bye guys." We said in unison. We then ran to the limo.

Sakura's POV

Once we got home, I got a text from Kaoru. It said that the host club was going to be at the beach for the weekend, which was a three-day weekend. After we asked our parents, Hinata and I told the other set of twins that we could go. This was certainly going to be an interesting week-end.


	3. the beach part 1!

Chapter 3

General POV

The next morning, the Sohma twins woke up to the annoying voice of their over enthusiastic maid, Yuki. " Miss Sakura, Miss Hinata," she cooed. " WAKE UP BEFORE I GET THE BUCKET!!!" The last part she yelled. As soon as the girls heard her mention the bucket, they jumped out of their beds and hurried to get into the bathroom. You see, whenever the girls refuse to get up, Yuki dumps a freezing bucket of water on each of them. " That was a close call Hinata." Sakura said as she brushed her waist long black hair. " It was Sakura. Yuki almost used the bucket." Both girls shuddered. The girls went back into their bedroom. Sakura wore a pair of jean short-shorts, a light blue low V-neck, short-sleeved shirt with a white cammy under it. She also wore a pair of flip-flops. Hinata was wearing the same thing except her shirt was a light yellow. As they packed their bags, Sakura's phone vibrated. It was Kaoru. " Hey Kaoru. Yeah, okay, we'll be down in a bit, bye." Sakura hung up her phone. " Hinata, we have to go. The twins are outside." Sakura said as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She clipped her bangs back and out of her gray eyes. Hinata had her hair in the same fashion. The girls ran down the stairs and in to the Hitachiins limo.

Sakura's POV

" Your late." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Hinata and I rolled our eyes. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. It was a comfortable silence though. I listened to my ipod and fell asleep.

Kaoru's POV

I looked over to Sakura and she was asleep. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, she shifted in her sleep. " Crap! Crap! What do I do! Her head is on my shoulder! Wow, she looks cute when she's asleep. WAIT!! HOLD THE PHONE!!! DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT!" I freaked out. Hinata rolled her eyes while Hikaru snickered. Some brother he is. A few minutes later, we arrived at Kyouya sempai's beach house. The rest of the Host Club was already there and went to the beach. I gently shook Sakura a wake and she drowsily opened her eyes and got out of the car. We all walked into the house and were escorted to our rooms. We were told to change into our swimsuits.

Sakura's POV

Once Hinata and I were settled in, we changed into our swimsuits. Mine was a light green halter-top bikini. Hinata's was the same except it was orange. Once we were changed, we headed to the beach.

Once we got there we saw a couple of girls and a few boys. Hinata and I were sort of confused. We understood why there were girls there, it was a host club after all, but why were there boys? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hunny sempai pounced on me. " Hi Saki-chan!!! Wanna go and build a sand castle???" He asked me while flowers danced around his head. Okay, to be honest I thought that was pretty cool. I mean, who else has flowers follow them around? " Not right now Hunny sempai, we have to find Hikaru and Kaoru. How about later?" That answer seemed to satisfy him because he then happily bounced away. " I really need to ask him where he got those flowers!" I told Hinata as we walked. " They are SO cool." Hinata rolled her eyes at how easily entertained I was. The next thing I knew, we were soaking wet. As it turns out, Hikaru and Kaoru got bored and decided to dump water on me and my twin. " YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO DEAD!" Hinata and I screamed as we chased them. Hinata went after Hikaru while I jumped on, tackled, and pinned Kaoru to the ground. I magically pulled out a bucket of water and dumped it on him while laughing like a maniac. He started to tickle me like crazy so he could get back at me for dumping water on him. Screaming, I ran away as he chased me. Once we were done, we went over to the drink area and were met by a laughing Hinata and a sulking, dripping wet Hikaru. Kaoru and I started to crack up and we laughed even harder when Hikaru sent us a death glare.

Mystery persons POV

" Hey look over there." I said as I pointed to two beautiful girl twins, each with long black hair and gray eyes. " One for each of us." I said to my friend. " Yeah" He replied. We waited until they went to the top of a cliff with two other girls.

Sakura's POV

"Sakura lets go!!!" Akira, a girl from Ouran, said as we climbed the cliff. I REALLY didn't want to climb the stupid cliff. Its not that I'm lazy, I just wanted to hang with Kaoru and Hikaru. I mean Hinata and I haven't seen them in awhile. So meh. " I'm coming Akira. I'm coming." I said in a bored tone that I haven't used since middle school. Once we reached the top, though, all the walking was worth it. The sun was just setting over the crystal clear ocean. It really was beautiful. As we talked, a pair of unknown boys came up to us. " Hey. I'm Hiro." He said. We could smell the alcohol on his breath. The other boy didn't talk. He looked almost evil. Hinata and I shared a look that meant ' I don't think Kyouya sempai invited them'. The boys were dressed in tacky matching Hawaiian shirts and ripped cargo pants. Hiro walked up to the girls and said, " Listen, I think you should leave. Now." The girls ran off, a frightened look on their faces. Hiro and his friend walked closer to me and Hinata. All I could think was how happy I was that I knew karate.

*_**MEAN WHILE BACK WITH THE HOST CLUB***_

Kaoru's POV

" Hikaru, Kaoru!!!!" Akira yelled as she ran towards us. She was rambling on about something so fast that we could only pick out a few words. Sakura, Hinata, scary boys, danger, cliff, alone. That was all we could understand and all we needed to panic. We ran towards the cliff as fast as we could. We knew that the host club would be there soon as well. Once we reached the top, we saw that Hinata had managed to get caught. A boy had her arms held behind her back. She saw us and yelled at us to help Sakura. She was being held over the edge of the cliff. The boy holding her was covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises. Suddenly, he dropped Sakura. " Crap! Sakura can't swim!!!" Hinata yelled. Hikaru started to beat the crap out of the guy while I jumped into the water after Sakura.

Sakura's POV

It was like a dream, not real. I let my guard down and he smacked me. I was kind of shocked. He picked me up and threw me off the cliff. It was like I was flying, it would've been really cool if I weren't so scared. I heard screams from above me. It sounded like Hinata. I hit the water with a splash. I was mentally kicking myself for not learning how to swim. Being the idiot I am, I opened my mouth to sigh but started choking on salty, warm water. I closed my eyes for a bit. The truth is, I was scared. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kaoru. At first I thought I was dreaming, or dead. I REALLY hope I'm not dead. The next thing I know, Kaoru is carrying me onto the beach and putting me down next to Hinata. I gave her a quick hug and told her that I was okay. I looked over to Kaoru and he looked kind of mad. I tilted my head in confusion and asked him what was wrong. He looked at me like I was crazy. " What were you thinking? That guy could have really hurt you! And you could have drowned!" He said. He sounded angry. I stared at him wide eyed before I answered. Now I was getting angry. " So? He _didn't_ hurt me and I _didn't_ drown!" I retorted. " So what does it matter? You weren't the one in trouble. So what's the big deal?" He glared at me. " Fine, whatever. If you don't care then neither do I." He yelled at me. I was shocked as he walked away. I have never seen Kaoru this mad. Hikaru quickly followed after. Hunny sempai walked up to me, all of the flowers were gone. " Sakura, we were all very worried about you." He said in a grown up, serious voice. " I think you should apologize to everyone, especially Kaoru." I simply nodded my head. We all silently walked back to the house. Once we got back, Hinata and I went into our rooms to change for dinner. I took a shower and put on a white spaghetti strap dress with a powder blue ribbon around the waist that tied in the back. Hinata's dress was the same except it had a light yellow ribbon. Mrs. Hitachiin gave us these dresses and told us she made them just for us. We were so happy. Once we were done changing, we silently walked into the dinning room.

Hikaru's POV

" Kaoru, are you alright?" I asked once he calmed down. It takes a lot to get Kaoru this mad, and Sakura was able to piss him off in a mater of minutes. He looked so sad too. " Come on." I said in a cheerful voice. " Lets go eat." He reluctantly got up and shuffled out the door. Once we got into the dinning room, Kaoru's jaw dropped. He was looking at Sakura and Hinata. I looked too and smiled. The girls were wearing the dresses that Kaoru and our mom made. Kaoru made the blue one with Sakura in mind. Mom made the yellow one to match I guess. Neither of us knew that mom was giving them to the girls. Kaoru thought they were going to be sold. Then again, I think she said something about new models and Sakura and Hinata in the same sentence.** (A/N: Hehe foreshadowing!)**

Everyone else was already at the table so there were only two chairs left, one next to Hunny sempai and one next to Sakura. Luckily, the chairs were next to each other. I took the one next to Hunny sempai, forcing Kaoru next to Sakura.

Sakura's POV

Tamaki sempai started to speak. " Sakura, you had us all worried. You and Hinata should have run away, not beat those guys up. If it weren't for Kaoru, you probably would have drowned. We were all so worried." He said in a serious and non-Tamaki tone. Then he added, " Daddy doesn't like it when his daughters are in trouble!!" Okay, that sounds like Tamaki. " Listen guys," I started. " I'm really sorry that I worried you, but Hinata and I can take care of ourselves. We have been studying martial arts since we were four years old. We really are sorry that we worried you. I guess we really didn't think you guys would get this worked up, considering how we just met you yesterday." Hinata nodded her head. " We weren't really thinking." Hinata added. " We're really sorry," we said in unison. Kaoru stood up and walked out of the room. I looked over to Hikaru. " He is still a little mad, I think you should apologize to him alone." Hikaru said while the others nodded. Even Hinata nodded. I shot her a look that meant ' traitor' and she rolled her eyes. I made my way over the Kaoru's room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. " Kaoru, its me Sakura. Open the door please." I said. I was starting to get nervous. Finally Kaoru opened the door. " Hey." I said. " Hey." He opened the door fully and I walked into the room. We sat down and I started to talk. " I'm really sorry Kaoru. I didn't know you were so upset. I was being stupid and wasn't thinking. I'm just not used to having anyone other than Hinata care about me. Please forgive me." The words just flew out of my mouth. Suddenly, the lights went out and thunder boomed. I let out a quiet whimper and could feel the tears building up. I have always been afraid of thunder.

Kaoru's POV

Sakura let out a small whimper. "Are you scared?" I asked. I was slightly amused. "N-no." She stuttered I rolled my eyes. "Yes you are." She nodded. I put my arms around her. She whimpered into my chest. We just sat there until she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her into her room. I put her in her bed .I sat on her couch and fell asleep.

Sakura's POV

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I looked around and saw Kaoru on my couch. "Morning." He said. " Morning." We talked for a while and then he left so I could get ready for today. One day down, two to go.


	4. the beach part 2!

Hey people!!! Please read and review! And please be nice!! Oh and if you have any suggestions, pleas tell me. Anything written in italics are Sakura and Hinata's silent conversation by reading each other's minds and anything written in bold are Sakura's thoughts. I don't own Ouran. But I do own Sakura and Hinata! So now that that's out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 4

General POV

The host club was sitting a table when Sakura and Hinata walked in. They sat down at the table and Kyouya started to speak. " We sent Akira and the other girl from yesterday flowers to make up for the frightful experience. Haruhi, this will be added to your debt." Haruhi sighed. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other. " We are going to pay you back. It was our fault, not Haruhi's." They said in unison. Kyouya smirked. " Well, if you insist." Then Tamaki started talking, or more accurately yelling. " FROM NOW ON, YOU TWO ARE THE NEWEST HOSTS IN OUR CLUB!!!!" " No." Both sets of twins said at the same.

Sakura's POV

Hinata and I gave the Hitachiins a perplexed look. " What? We don't want you two to get attacked by jealous fan girls and creepy fan boys." They said as they shrugged. '_Hinata, do you want to join the club?' _ I asked her in our minds. Ever since we were kids, we could tell what the other was thinking. We could ask each other questions and have a whole conversation with out saying a word._ ' Sure but we have to take Fridays off for modeling.' _I had almost forgotten about modeling. Mrs. Hitachiin had offered us the job about a week ago. " Okay, we'll join." We said while Tamaki started to do his happy dance. _' There is something seriously wrong with him.' _ I said in my mind to Hinata. We both giggled and continued speaking for us. " On one condition. We need Fridays off." Every one looked at us like we were crazy. " Why?" Everyone, excluding Kyouya sempai because he is a stalker and knows just about everything, said at the same time. " We have a modeling job." We shrugged. It was like a light bulb went off in Hikaru and Kaoru's mind. " Oh yeah!!! Our mom mentioned something about that." Kyouya sempai nodded and agreed to our condition. " Oh! Saki-chan., Hina-chan! We have to make a sand castle!" Hunny sempai told us. Hinata and I nodded our heads and we all left for the beach once we were changed. The moment we got there, Hunny sempai dragged us to the sand. We started to build a really big castle. Guys kept on coming towards Hinata and I and attempting to flirt. One even tried to buy us drinks, but we politely refused. I looked over to Kaoru and he seemed kind of mad.

Kaoru's POV

Sakura walked over to me. She look confused. " What's wrong?" She asked while tilting her head to the right a bit. " Nothing." I said, refusing to look her in the eyes. " Don't make me do the 'LIAR' dance." She threatened. I could feel the glares and jealousy from the boys at the beach. I rolled my eyes. The reason I was upset was because I didn't like that boys were flirting with her. Then, I got a wonderful idea.

Sakura's POV

Kaoru picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He started walking towards the ocean. " Kaoru," I said as calmly as I could even though I was freaking out inside. " Put me down now." " Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. I sighed. " Fine. At least tell me where we're going." He rolled his eyes. Then, I heard splashing water. He proceeded to put me down in the water. " Kaoru, I cant swim remember?" I said as I latched on to him. I really didn't want to drown. Kaoru started laughing. " Don't worry, I wont let you drown." I was holding back a blush when I felt a pair of unfamiliar, wet arms snake around my waist and pull me back. The arms tried pushed me into the ocean. I freaked out and grabbed the closest person to me. That person was Kaoru. He held me up so I wouldn't fall and drown. I looked over to where the arms went and saw that it was the boy who tried to buy Hinata and I drinks that had attempted to push me. I guess he was upset that we turned him down. He started to laugh so I slapped him before storming away, pulling Kaoru with me. I walked up to Hinata and sat down next to her. I crossed my arms and pouted. The whole host club came over and surrounded Hinata and I. They all looked worried and were asking if I was okay. After I convinced them I was fine, we all went back to the house. I went straight up to my room while Hinata talked to Haruhi. I sat on my bed and thought about what had happened. I was kind of scared when that guy pushed me. **I wonder what would've happened if Kaoru wasn't there. **I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. Kaoru walked in and sat down next to me. " Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. He looked really worried. " Yeah Kaoru. I'm fine." This was just like Kaoru. He was, usually, so kind and made sure that Hinata, Hikaru and I were okay. The two of us made our way down to the dinning room for dinner. The evening went by quietly and soon, we were all in our rooms asleep. Only one more day until we leave.


	5. déjà vu!

Hey everyone!! Please read and review! I don't own Ouran. I do own Sakura and Hinata though. Anything written in italics are Sakura and Hinata's silent conversation. Anything in bold are Sakura's thoughts. Anything bold AND italics are Hinata's thoughts. This was really just a filler so its super short. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 5

Sakura's POV

The weekend went by so quickly and now it was Monday. _'Great. Hinata, remind me why we weren't introduced at school on Friday?' _I could hear Hinata sigh. _' Because Sakura, Friday was like an orientation.' _We opened the door to our classroom and saw Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi sitting in the back. The teacher told us to stand in the front of the room. " Class, we have some new students today. Please welcome Sakura and Hinata Sohma." Our teacher said. It was like déjà vu. Then, the questions were asked. " Which is which." A random boy asked. " I'm Sakura," I started. " And that's Hinata." The whole class nodded. We were told to sit in the back and I sat by Kaoru with Hinata on the other side of me. Some girls were glaring and others smiling. The teacher started to teach math and I zoned out. I really hate math. The girl in front of me turned around and said, " Hi Hinata!" " Sorry, I'm Sakura." The girl stuttered her apologizes. **' Man, this really is like my first day ever at Ouran.' **Kaoru poked me and I playfully glared at him. "Lunch time." He said while walking out of the door. I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. He started laughing. " What?" He asked me and I shrugged. I don't know why I tackled him, I just did. He rolled his eyes and we walked to the lunchroom. I saw Hinata, Hikaru, and Haruhi sitting at a table. _' Wow. All your names begin with 'H'!' _Hinata rolled her eyes. " What is wrong with you?" she asked me aloud. Everyone at our table looked at us like we were crazy. I shook my head dismissively. " Hey Haruhi, do you wanna come over tomorrow?" My twin and I asked the girl. She nodded her head. Before the Hitachiin's could ask to come over as well, a couple of girls came over. The one in the front talked first " Kaoru, won't you eat lunch with us?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Hinata and I started to laugh. " What's so funny?" The girl asked in a snooty voice. " You were talking to Hikaru." I said between laughs. The girl turned bright red. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. She looked to Hikaru and he nodded. She ran away and the other girls were staring at Hinata and me. "What?" We said. They walked away. Lunch went by quickly, as did the rest of the day.

Hinata and I made our way to the third music room. I opened the door as was greeted by a flurry of rose petals hitting me on my face. I opened my mouth in shock and a petal got stuck in my throat. I fell to the ground choking. "Hinata, I swallowed one!" I said between coughs. "Oh, it's just you guys." The host club said. Pretty soon the customers flooded in. Tamaki was holding some girl and saying something stupid like ' The one that reminds me of you princess.' Hikaru and Kaoru started to do their brotherly love act. Hinata and I started to fake gag. They rolled their eyes. "Lets play the which one is Hikaru game!" The Hitachiins yelled. They wore identical hats and ran in a circle. A girl pointed to the one on the left and said, "You're Kaoru." "Correct!" I walked over to them and said, "Liars!" "No we aren't." They replied. I took off their hats and I was right. Hinata and I walked out of the room, leaving a shocked host club and confused customers.


	6. flash backs and valentines day dances!

**Hey everyone!! Please read and review! I don't own Ouran. I do own Sakura and Hinata though. Anything written in italics are Sakura and Hinata's silent conversation. Anything in bold are Sakura's thoughts. Anything bold AND italics are Hinata's thoughts. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!! **

CHAPTER 6

Sakura's POV

School went by quickly on Tuesday. As soon as school was let out, the Hitachiin's abducted us. " Targets," Hikaru started. _'Oh crap Hinata. I think we are screwed.'_ I silently told Hinata. " Captured." Kaoru finished. _'No really?' _Hinata replied sarcastically. We were dragged into the third music room. Once the door was opened, rose petals attacked us. "We got them, Tono." Hikaru and Kaoru said while dragging us to a couch. "We are going to have a Valentines Day dance!" Tamaki said enthusiastically. "Why? When's Valentines?" I asked. Everyone (except for Mori cause he like NEVER speaks, Kyouya cause he's well… he's just Kyouya, Haruhi cause she didn't really know either but was smart enough not to ask, and Hinata cause she's my sister and didn't know either) looked at me like I had five heads. "Friday!!!!" Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Hunny yelled at me. Once Tamaki regained his composer, he continued. "None of us need dates, but we can dance with Sakura and Hinata and customers. There will be both girls AND boys this year, so everyone get their tuxedos and dresses." Tamaki then walked over to Haruhi and put on a puppy dogface. Suddenly, he went off to his emo corner. _'She turned him down, Hinata.'_ Hinata nodded her head. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when her phone rang. " Hey mom. Yeah it's Hinata. Okay, okay, yeah. We are on our way home. Bye." We said goodbye to the host club and left.

We came into our classroom on Friday and saw that our desks were covered with chocolates, cards, and flowers. Both Hitachiins looked kind of mad. I walked over to Kaoru, leaving Hinata to handle Hikaru.

Hinata's POV

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked Hikaru. "Nothing." He mumbled while avoiding eye contact. "You're a really bad liar, did you know that Hikaru?" I said while rolling my eyes.

Hikaru's POV

I was really mad that Hinata got so many Valentines. I know she's pretty but why does every boy in class like her? "You're a really bad liar, did you know that Hikaru?" She said while rolling her eyes. I smirked while getting up. "Maybe you could teach me?" I whispered while my hand caressed her cheek. She blushed. "Did you just _blush_?" I teased her while faking a gasp. She looked really cute when she blushed. She playfully punched my arm and then giggled as she walked away. I ran to catch up to her and we walked to the courtyard.

Sakura's POV

"Hey Kaoru!!" I sang cheerfully. "Hi." He replied grumpily. "What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly. He shook his head dismissively. I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me what's wrong now before I tackle you." He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't." "Try me." I threatened. He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. He mumbled something incoherent. "What'd you say?" I asked. "I don't like that all those guys liking you." He said while looking at the ground. I could feel myself blushing while I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid." I reassured him while hugging him. "I don't like them." I looked over to Hinata and she was **blushing**!!! "Hinata NEVER blushes." I told Kaoru as I poked him. The other thing that made it weird was the fact that it was **Hikaru **who had made her blush. Once she left the room, I decided to mentally tease her. _'You like Hikaru!' 'Shut up Sakura.' ' HIKARU AND HINATA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COMES A' 'SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU SAKURA!!!!'_ I decided that I had teased Hinata enough. Kaoru and I talked for a while before we had to go to the host club.

When we got to the music room we noticed that Hinata and Hikaru weren't there. We all got into our spots and started taking customers. Kaoru and I hosted without our twins.** 'I hope she's having a good time. I'm kind of lonely here.'** I looked over to Kaoru and he was playing the sympathy card. "I miss Hikaru SOO much." He said with tears in his eyes. Fake tears for that matter. I shook my head. "So, where IS Hinata?" A third year asked. "I'm not sure," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "She took off as soon as school was over." The boys nodded their heads. "Are you two still going to the dance?" He asked hopefully. I giggled as I spoke. "Of coarse!" The boys blushed and one even fainted. Wow. I was doing my happy dance in my mind. I was glad to know that I could be a good hostess without Hinata. Kyouya-sempai closed the Host Club early so that everyone could get ready.

When I got home, Hinata was already in our room. She was humming and smiling to herself. "Who are you and what have you done to Hinata?" I asked her as I dropped my bag to the ground. She rolled her eyes. "What happened with Hikaru? And I want ALL the details." I asked her. She pretended to zip her lips, lock them and then throw away the key. I started to whine. "Awwww Hinata!!! I tell you EVERYTHING!!!" She shook her head so I gave up and slumped onto my bed with a sigh.

A few minuets later, Yuki came up and handed us our dresses. Mine was a red halter-top dress. Hinata's was a pink spaghetti strap dress. I straitened my hair and left it down. Hinata put her hair into a ponytail.

Hinata's POV

We had to go to the school early to greet the guests. I was nervous about seeing Hikaru. I'm not sure why though; I mean we have been friends since we all first met. I shook my head as I thought about our first meeting. I highly doubt that Sakura would remember.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_ Sakura and I were standing outside in the snow. We were only five years old and our mom took us to the Hitachiin's mansion. We waited outside for our mom to finish up with Mrs. Hitachiin. Sakura's back was leaning against mine as we looked up at the sky. Two identical boys were approaching us but Sakura wanted to play a trick on them. "Don't tell them I'm here and lets see what happens." She said. The boys approached me. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Wanna play?" They then said something that shocked me. "If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru and which is Kaoru." At that moment, Sakura came out from behind me. "The real question is," She started as she pointed a finger at them. "Which one of US is Sakura and which is Hinata." I finished for her. I will never forget the look on their faces as we started to walk away. "Oh, and by the way, the one on the left is Hikaru," I started once again. "And the one on the right is Kaoru." Sakura finished for me. The shocked look on their faces_ _told us that we were_ _right. And with that, we walked away._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Once we got inside, Tamaki glomped us. "My daughters look so pretty." He said as he swirled us around. "TONO, GET. OFF. NOW!" I yelled at him. He gasped and went off to his emo corner. "Mommy?" He called out. "Yes daddy?" Kyouya replied. "Hinata used that rotten nickname the twins gave me! Make her stop." He whined. Kyouya rolled his eyes while the twins snickered. Pretty soon the dance started. Tamaki had made a speedy recover and was dancing with a love struck girl. Hikaru was dancing _very_ close with Kaoru while they did their 'brotherly love' act while fan girls screamed, fainted, and had nosebleeds. I will never know why they are so popular. Kyouya was doing who knows what. Hunny was being picked up and spun around in the arms of a girl while Mori just stood there. Haruhi was talking to her guests as they blushed. Sakura started to 'flirt' with a guy so I knew it was time for our act. I pretended to get upset and tugged on Sakura's arm. "Sakura, why are you talking to them?" I whined. The boys were blushing and gawking at us, all I could think was 'wow these guys are idiots'. Sakura turned to me and said," I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to-" She was cut off when Tamaki walked up to me and asked me to dance. "Um, okay?" I hesitantly said. I looked to Sakura for help, but she looked smug so I knew she wasn't going to help. After one final death glare to my sister, I went to dance with Tamaki. We started to dance and he started to go on and on about how pretty I was or something. I started to zone out. All of his customers started to say things like, "Tamaki, you're SO romantic!" or "Hinata is SO lucky." Tamaki started to spin me but I ended up dancing with Hikaru instead. While I was spinning, Hikaru bumped Tamaki out if the way so he could dance with me. Very sneaky. "You looked really miserable so I decided that I would come and save you." He said as we danced. "Thanks, I never realized how annoying Tamaki could be." He chuckled at my response. All around us people were saying things like, "Is there something going on between Hinata and Hikaru?" or "Poor Tamaki, Hikaru is stealing Hinata from him! I wonder if there is a secret love triangle!" and random girls were going up to Tamaki and saying, "I'll dance with you Tamaki-sama!" "You're a good dancer Hinata." Hikaru said as we danced. I don't know why, but I blushed. Soon, the song was over and I walked over to Sakura. Hikaru and Kaoru approached us and Hikaru asked Sakura to dance, while Kaoru asked me to dance.

Sakura's POV

As Hikaru and I started to dance, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. It's not that I didn't like dancing with Hikaru, he is one of my best friends, but I really wanted to dance with Kaoru. "So…," I started. "What's going on between you and Hinata?" Hikaru started to blush like crazy while I laughed. "I-I-I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about." He stuttered. "Aw, Hikaru! Tell me." I said while pouting. I figured since it works on Kaoru it has to work on Hikaru too, right? Nope, I was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. "No way. The pout doesn't work on me." He said, grinning triumphantly. I pouted even more before I came up with an amazing way to tease him. "I bet the pout would work if _Hinata_ was the one doing it." At that moment the song ended and I walked away, leaving a blushing Hikaru on the dance floor. As soon as I sat down, Tamaki came running up to me. "Sakura! Come and dance with daddy!!" "No way Tono." I responded. "But you danced with that devil." He said while pointing to Hikaru. I could see tears forming in Tamaki's eyes. "Yeah, cause I actually like him." That made Tamaki go to his emo corner. Hinata and I started to laugh because he started to grow mushrooms. "D-do y-you want to dance, S-Sakura?" One of our regular customers asked Hinata. For a split second, I'm sure we looked sad. But we covered it up with a smile. "Sorry, I'm Hinata. But I'd still like to dance." My mirror image said as she rubbed the back of her head. The boy must have turned ten shades of red from embarrassment. As the two walked away, I sighed. No one had mixed us up since we left the Sohma School. "Hey, why do you look so sad? That's not like you at all Sakura." Kaoru said as he approached me. "It's nothing." I lied. Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "You're lying." I was shocked. Nobody except Hinata knew me well enough to tell I was lying. I sighed. "one of our customers mixed us up." Kaoru chuckled. "That's what your sad about?" I pouted. "It's a normal thing to be sad about. Especially when the person is a regular and cant even ask the right twin to dance." He rolled his eyes. "Well then, do you want to dance with me?" He asked while he held out his hand. I shyly nodded my head and took his hand. Another song started playing and we danced. I was blushing as we danced. I wasn't this nervous when I danced with Hikaru or the other boys, so why was I when I danced with Kaoru. It made no sense. I looked over to Hinata. I could tell she was miserable, even though she put on a happy face. I then look over to Hikaru and he look mad, sad, and… jealous? "Hikaru likes Hinata!" I excitedly whispered to Kaoru. "You just realized that." I playfully hit him. "Ouch." He said in mock pain as he rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes. "We have to set them up." I said. He nodded his head. Tamaki grabbed a microphone and said that the dance was over. I gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek before running over to Hikaru and hugging him and then grabbed Hinata's arm as I ran as fast as I could to the limo while dragging Hinata. Once we were in the limo, Hinata gave me a look that meant 'Why did we run?' I shook my head dismissively and she didn't press any further.

Kaoru's POV

All I could do was stand there shocked as I subconsciously touch my cheek. When Hikaru asked me what was wrong I shook my head, not knowing what to say. This was going to be an interesting year.


	7. a ski trip, dreams and a scary move!

**Hey everyone!! Please read and review! I don't own Ouran. I do own Sakura and Hinata though. Anything written in italics are Sakura and Hinata's silent conversation. Anything in bold are Sakura's thoughts. Anything bold AND italics are Hinata's thoughts. Anything in italics and underlined are dreams. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!! **

Sakura's dream/ POV

_When I opened the doors to the third music room, Kaoru greeted me. "Welcome." He said lovingly. I blushed as I stared into his golden eyes. We sat on the couch as he made me blush even more by whispering sweet words into my ear. He leaned in to kiss me and we both closed our eyes._

Before he kissed me, I was forced awake by Tamaki's annoying voice. "Sakura, Hinata. Wake up sleepy heads!" I sent him a death glare. I could feel the dark aurora building around me. "You woke me up." I hissed as he backed into a corner and started growing mushrooms. "What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. "Don't you know that it's impolite to grow mushrooms in someone else's room?" Kaoru chuckled at my scolding. As soon as I noticed that he was here, I blushed a deep red. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow but didn't ask. I look over to Hinata and she was still asleep. I wonder what she was dreaming about?

Hinata's dream/ POV

_I was standing on a beach. The rest of the host club was off hosting by the drink area. I felt some one put their arms around my waist and pull me into a hug. "Hello." He whispered into my ear. I smiled, giggled, and blushed. It seemed like that was all I ever did around Hikaru. He kissed my cheek. My smile grew wider. I turned around and was about to lean in for a kiss._

I was woken up by Tamaki's annoying voice. "Sakura, why won't Hinata get up? Is she… dead?" "No stupid, she's asleep." I heard my twin reply. "Sakura," I started darkly. "Who let this idiot into our house? And further more, WHY IS HE IN OUR ROOOOOOOM?" Tamaki went to his emo corner and started to shred newspapers. "Tono, what are you doing?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. "I'm making a hamster home." He mumbled. "STOP IT! YOUR MAKING A MESS AND OUR MAID YUKI WILL KILL US ALL IF SHE SEES YOU DOING THIS YOU MORON!" I yelled at him. He sank deeper into his corner. I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Hikaru. I turned bright red as I remembered my dream. He looked at me perplexed but said nothing more. "So, did you guys need something or do you pester us for fun?" Sakura asked. Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Get up. We are all going to a ski resort for the weekend." He told her. She was about to protest but he raised a hand to stop her. "We already asked your parents and they said yes. So ha." Kaoru grinned triumphantly.

Sakura's POV

I got out of my bed to punch Kaoru. He smirked and said, "Nice pj's." I looked down in horror to see that I was wearing my white tank top with a big blue bunny on it and REALLY short blue shorts that had many darker blue bunnies on them. I turned a bright red as I jumped into my bed and hid myself in the giant fluffy blanket. "Could you guys leave so we could get dressed? Also, I think Sakura's having a mental break down." Hinata said to the host club. The twins chuckled at the fact that Hinata said I was having a mental break down, thinking it was a joke. "I'm not joking. I really think she's having a mental break down." Everyone left so that we could get ready. "Hinata, I'm kind of freaked out." I said once everyone was down stairs. "Why? Because Kaoru saw you in the bunny pajamas?" Hinata teased. "W-what? Well yes. But that's not what I'm talking about." She turned her whole body to face me. "I'm all ears." My twin said. I told her about my dream. "ARGH! I shouldn't be feeling this way towards my best friend! It's wrong and weird and… and … GRRR!" I said as I punched the wall hard. I actually made a small hole. "Cool." I said as I admired the hole. Hinata rolled her eyes at my response. "Why can't you just act normal Sakura?" "Define normal." She shook her head. My hand kind of hurt from punching the wall so I looked down and saw that I had cut open my hand and was bleeding. Hinata bandaged up my hand and we continued to change.

Hinata's POV

"Sakura? I had a… weird dream last night too." I said carefully. She turned to face me and said; "Go on." I told her all about the dream. I then went on a rant that was very similar to hers, except I didn't punch the wall. We fell back onto our beds and screamed into the pillows. We walked down stairs and grabbed our coats. "We're ready!" We yelled to no one in particular.

Sakura's POV

Kaoru walked up to me. "Did you eat?" He asked, never breaking eye contact. "Yup!" I lied. He sighed. "No, you didn't. Now go into the kitchen and eat breakfast." "I don't wanna." I whined. "Sakura." He said threateningly. "Yes Kaoru?" I said innocently. He sighed in defeat as I grinned triumphantly. "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you're hungry." He mumbled.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER IN THE CAR**_

"Kaoru," I whined. "I'm hungry." He rolled his eyes and pulled out a s'mores pop tart and handed it to me. "YES!! KAORU, YOU'RE THE BEST!" I said as I tackled/hugged him the best I could while in a car. He gave me my favorite kind of pop tart. I looked over to Hinata and Hikaru. Hikaru handed her a strawberry pop tart. Hinata smiled a huge smile before tackling/hugging Hikaru. Strawberry was her favorite.** (A/N: Sadly, I don't own pop tarts) **

A couple minuets later we arrived at the ski resort. We walked inside while the driver brought in our stuff. The four of us were the first ones there so we got to pick our rooms. Hinata and I got the room across form the Hitachiin's. Haruhi picked the room next to ours and Tamaki and Kyouya took the room across from hers. Hunny sempai and Mori took the other room that was next to ours.

It was kind of late once we were done settling in, so Hinata and I got into our pajamas and watched a movie. We were just about to push play when Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. "We're bored." They said as Hikaru plopped down next to Hinata on the floor and Kaoru sat next to me on the bed. "Do you wanna watch a scary movie with us?" Hinata asked. They put on mischievous smirks as they nodded their head. As we watched the movie, I was scared out of my mind. I looked over to Hinata and she looked scared too. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand looked perfectly fine. I turned my attention back to the movie. I let out a quiet whimper of fear as the killer chopped some guys head off. Kaoru looked down at me. "Are you scared?" He asked while looking concerned. "N-ma-y-yes." I stuttered while looking down. He rolled his eyes as he put his arm around me. "It's only a movie." He whispered to me. "I-I k-know. B-but it's still s-scary." I replied as I buried my face in his neck. I was so scared that I was trembling and almost started to cry. I was currently in his lap so that I couldn't see the movie. I was also blushing like crazy. He did this to comfort me and it was working. I relaxed a bit before falling asleep.

Hinata's POV

This movie was really freaking me out. "No don't go into the closet!" I whispered to the TV. "The killer's in there." Hikaru chuckled softly. "You do realize that you're talking to a **TV**, right?" At that moment, the girl in the movie was killed and screamed bloody murder. I freaked out and jumped into Hikaru's arms. We both blushed, but neither of us moved. "Hikaru? I'm scared. Can we please turn off the movie?" I pouted.

Hikaru's POV

If it were anyone other than Hinata I would've kept the movie going. I just couldn't say no to the pout. Okay, so Sakura was right with the pout. Meh. I turned off the TV and put on the light. I tucked Hinata into her bed with Sakura. Kaoru and I left the room as soon as we were sure that they were asleep.

Sakura's POV

The next morning, I woke up and saw Hinata in my bed. I poked her cheek. "Wake up sunshine." She said something that sounded like 'five more minuets' so I decided that I had to take drastic measures. I walked into the bathroom and filled a bucket with icy cold water. I decided to give my lazy twin a fair warning. "Hinata, if you don't get up right now, I will dump this bucket of water on you." She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't." "Try me, I dare you." She still refused to get up so I did what I had promised. I dumped the bucket of water on her. Big mistake. Hinata jumped on me, getting me wet. We fought for a couple of minuets until she was pinned beneath me. "I give!" She called out in defeat. I smiled like an idiot and we got dressed.

Once we were down stairs, Hikaru and Kaoru greeted us. "Do we want to know why it was so noisy up there?" Kaoru asked me. "Probably not." Hinata and I responded. We had to run to the slopes in order to catch up with the rest of the host club. Kaoru taught me how to ski while Hikaru taught Hinata to ski. When a pair of old people walked past Kaoru and I, they said something about us being a 'cute couple' and 'young love'. Whoop-de-do people think we're dating. The rest of the day went by fast, as did the rest of the weekend.

Before we got out of the car on Sunday to go inside our house, I gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek and Hinata gave Hikaru a kiss on the cheek. We ran into the house as fast as we could. This was an amazing weekend for both Hinata and I and I hoped that there were many more to come.

**Please read and review ** ** and be nice! Please. If you have any ideas on upcoming chapters, please let me know and ill try to put them in! THANKS!!! **


	8. Sakura's AMAZING plan!

**Hey everyone!! Please read and review! I don't own Ouran. I do own Sakura and Hinata though. Anything written in italics are Sakura and Hinata's silent conversation. Anything in bold are Sakura's thoughts. Anything bold AND italics are Hinata's thoughts. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!! **

General POV

Haruhi rang the doorbell to the Sohmas mansion. She expected to door to be answered by a maid but Hinata opened to door. "Hey Haruhi!" Hinata said cheerfully. "Sakura's upstairs." The two of them walked up the stairs quietly. Hinata opened to door to her bedroom. Sakura was sitting on the couch upside down, eating popcorn. "Sakura you'll choke." Hinata warned her sister. Sakura rolled her eyes but got up and sat down normally. "Hey Haruhi!!" Sakura said. The three girls sat around and talked. Suddenly, the Sohma twins' maid, Yuki, broke down the door while screaming bloody murder. "Six guys just broke in! Call the cops! The boys were cute though… NO we have to call the cops… then again…" Sakura sighed as Yuki continued to argue with herself. "We really need to get a new maid. Maybe one less… mental." Hinata nodded while Haruhi stood there watching the strange scene unfold. The three girls cautiously went down the stairs, not sure of what they were going to find.

Sakura's POV

'_Hinata, do you think it's the host club?' 'Yes. Only Tamaki is crazy enough to break in.'_ I giggled and Haruhi looked over to me. "What's so funny?" I said it was nothing. When we were down stairs, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and ran away into the limo. "Did Tamaki just kidnap Haruhi?" I asked Kyouya. He nodded his head. "Great." I muttered sarcastically. "Wait! How do you guys know where we live?" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Hikaru and I used come here every Saturday. Remember?" "But why did you bring the rest of the host club here? You guys weren't supposed to come! That ruined my plan!" **'Crap! That slipped out!' **The Hitachiin's slithered up to me. "What plan?" I panicked. "Coming Hinata!" I said as I ran for my life. Hinata was talking to Kyouya. "So did you guys need something or did you just want Haruhi?" Hinata asked while crossing her arms. "We really only needed Haruhi. So we will be on our way." He said as he pushed his glasses up. "Hikaru, Kaoru. You guys are staying here with the Sohmas right?" Kaoru nodded. And with that, Kyouya, Hunny-sempai, and Mori-sempai left the house.

Hinata's POV

"Well, that was strange." I said to no one in particular. "You should get used to it. We all do that a lot." Hikaru shrugged. "Whoop-de-flippin'-doo." I muttered sarcastically. Hikaru laughed. I looked around and noticed that our twins were gone. "Where are Sakura and Kaoru?" Hikaru looked around too. "Don't know. Do you know what Sakura meant when she said that we ruined her plans?" _**'Crap. He had to ask.'**_ "Nope." I lied. Our plans were to get Haruhi to admit that she liked Tamaki. Thanks to the interruption, we never got the chance. "Liar." Hikaru stated. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature Hinata." Hikaru said while shaking his head.

Sakura's POV

As soon as the host club left, Kaoru and I ran upstairs so we could start our plan. "Okay! Any ideas?" Kaoru asked. I thought for a while and then I came up with a foolproof plan. "I got it! We should lock them in a closet!" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard." I pouted. "I am serious! And it's an AMAZING plan! So ha." Kaoru looked at me like I was crazy. Okay, so maybe I am crazy. "How is it amazing Sakura?" He asked. "Cause I thought of it." I could tell he was questioning my sanity, which was pretty low. "You have the worst logic ever." He said as he shook his head. "Well I don't see you coming up with a plan Mr. I-don't-know-a-good-plan-even-when-it-hits-me-in-the-face!!!" Kaoru looked at me like I was crazy again before saying, "I think that that was the stupidest name I have ever been called in my entire life." Once again I stuck my tongue out and said, "Your face." "Sakura, that made no sense what so ever." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so how about we spy on them and see what happens?" I asked. "From a closet?" Kaoru teased. "OMG! YES!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean it." He muttered. I dragged him off to the closet in the entertainment room. It was surprisingly cramped. "Sakura, I don't think this-" "SHHH." "Sakura, seriously it wont-" SHHHH." Sakura, please-" "SHHHHHHH!!!!!" I heard Kaoru sigh in defeat. Suddenly, the door to the entertainment room swung open and Hikaru and Hinata walked in. "Want to watch TV?" I heard Hinata ask. Hikaru probably nodded his head because I heard the TV go on. I started to get bored. "Kaoru this is boring." "It wasn't my idea." "YES IT WA-" I was cut off when he covered my mouth. "Do you want them to hear us?" he whispered. I shook my head and he removed his hand. "I think we should walk out of the closet now." I said. "They are going to ask us why we walked out of a closet. How are we going to answer?" "Leave that up to me and don't worry your pretty little head." I said as I patted him on the head. He glared at me and I laughed. I opened the door of the closet and we stumbled out. Hikaru and Hinata looked at us like we were crazy. "Why did you two walk out of a closet?" Hikaru asked us cautiously. "Well why would we stay in the closet? It was cramped." I responded. "Um I don't know." Hinata and Hikaru said simultaneously. "Thought so." I said. "Um so what are we watching?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru and Hinata shrugged.

Hinata's POV

I turned on the TV and the news came on. There was a picture of Tamaki and the news reporter said that he was banned from the supermarket. "I don't even want to know." Sakura and Kaoru said as Sakura grabbed the remote from me and turned the TV off. It got kind of quiet. Hikaru's phone rang and Sakura jumped up in surprise. We all, excluding Sakura because she was glaring at us, started laughing. "Hello?" Hikaru said into his phone. "Yeah, okay mom. Yeah. I'll tell them. Bye." Hikaru hung up his phone. "Our mom said that you two have to come over for modeling and fittings tomorrow." He told Sakura and I. We nodded our heads. "Oh and Kaoru and I have to go." We showed the boys to the door and waved goodbye while they drove away. "So Sakura, why were you and Kaoru in a closet?" I asked my twin. "Coming Mom!!" She yelled as she ran away. "MOM ISNT HOME SAKURA! STOP RUNNING AND TELL ME!" I yelled as I chased her.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!**


	9. modeling with the Hitachiin twins!

**Hey everyone!! Please read and review! I don't own Ouran. I do own Sakura and Hinata though. Anything written in italics are Sakura and Hinata's silent conversation. Anything in bold are Sakura's thoughts. Anything bold AND italics are Hinata's thoughts. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!! **

Hinata's POV

"Sakura, wake up. We have to go to the Hitachiins." I said as I attempted to shake my sister awake. We had a fitting and a photo shoot. We needed to be there in two hours but Sakura would not get up. _**'Darn you Yuki for taking a vacation.' **_If Yuki was here she could dump water on Sakura. Suddenly, I got a brilliant idea.

I went into the bathroom and filled a bucket up with cold water. I tipped the bucket over and the water spilled onto Sakura. As soon as the cold water made contact with her skin she tackled me. Sakura was always better at fighting and martial arts than me. I'm good too but she has always had a knack for it. It's really surprising because she is a huge klutz. Anyways, she had me pinned in a matter of seconds. ".HECK?" She yelled at me. "Pay back." I shrugged. "For dumping water on me when we were at the ski resort." I stuck my tongue out. "Aren't you supposed to be the mature one?" Sakura asked as she got off of me. I shrugged. "Girls, you have to be at the Hitachiins in one hour. Please hurry." Our mom said as she opened the door. She looked at the dripping wet Sakura and said, "I don't want to know." She walked out of the room and we got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a green shirt. Sakura put on a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. We ate breakfast and than left.

We arrived at the mansion and Mrs. Hitachiin met us at the door. "Hello Mrs. Hitachiin." Sakura and I said as we waved. We didn't have to be formal because we have talked to her a lot. Mrs. Hitachiin waved back. "Hello girls!" We walked inside and then went to the photo shoot room. Sakura and I were given two different dresses. Mine was a white spaghetti strap dress with blue trim at the bottom. Sakura's was a simple black spaghetti strap dress. She had black high heels. I was wearing flip-flops. When were both dressed we looked at each other. We both looked good. Next we had to get our make up done. The make up artist only put a little blush and a light pink lip-gloss on me. The woman put a little blush and dark pink lip-gloss on Sakura. We walked over to Mrs. Hitachiin and she smiled. "You two look beautiful!" She told us.

Sakura's POV

I looked around and there were two sets, a park and a party. "You girls will be modeling at one of the two sets. Sakura will be with to party set and Hinata will be modeling with the park set." I look around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru was wearing a black tuxedo. Hikaru was wearing jeans; a white tank top and a blue button up shirt open like a jacket. "The male models we hired got sick. So you'll have to model with my sons! Hinata will go with Hikaru and Kaoru will go with Sakura!" Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed happily. "Hinata, you and Hikaru will go first!"

Hinata's POV

Hikaru and I walked up to the set. "Hikaru put your arm around her waist." He did and I blushed. The photographer chuckled. Mrs. Hitachiin would suggest poses and we did them. Hikaru put my arms around his neck and pulled me closer. "W-what?" I stuttered while blushing. He rolled his eyes. "It's called a pose stupid." Hikaru teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay, that's the last picture!" the photographer called out. _**'He took a picture of me sticking my tongue out? Why?'**_ _'Because you two looked cute stupid.' _Sakura responded to my thought. _'That was my PRIVATE thought. You weren't supposed to respond meanie!'_ I mentally scolded her. "Okay Sakura, Kaoru! Your turn!" Mrs. Hitachiin cried out.

Sakura's POV

Kaoru and I walked to our set. For the first pose Mrs. Hitachiin had me put my back on his chest. His arms snaked around my waist. We were both probably blushing because the photographer laughed. We took a couple more pictures in different poses. For the last picture I put my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. He bent down our lips were an inch or so apart. My heart was beating like crazy and my knees felt a little weak. We heard the camera click and the picture was taken. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

We both looked to the door and the rest of the host club was standing there. Tamaki was on the brink of tears. I probably would have laughed at him if I weren't so embarrassed. "HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!!!!!" They actually thought we kissed. "Tamaki, we didn't kiss. It was a pose so relax." I said as I rolled my eyes. Being the spunky idiot that he is, Tamaki recovered and hugged me. After I was able to pry Tamaki off (Which wasn't and easy job. It took the twins, Hunny-sempai AND Mori-sempai to get him off.) Hinata and I had to leave.

As we drove home I couldn't help but think about the photo shoot. I didn't have to fake the emotions with Kaoru. They came naturally. I thought about how I felt during the last picture. I felt like that every time I saw Kaoru. I could only think of one logical explanation: love.

'**Am I in love with Kaoru?'**

**A/N: Please read and review! " :) **


	10. Greek theme!

Hey everyone!!! Please read and review!! I don't own Ouran High school Host club or any of its characters. I do own Sakura and Hinata.

Chapter 10

Sakura's POV

The limo stopped outside our house. We were silent as we walked inside. I could tell that Hinata was worried. I was never this silent around her. She took my hand and dragged me upstairs. Once we were in our bedroom she started questioning me. "What's wrong Sakura?" I looked at the floor. "Nothing." How should I tell her that I might love Kaoru? Hinata raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret." She nodded. "I think I love Kaoru." I said. Hinata rolled her eyes. "It took you long enough to realize." I just stared at my now smirking twin. "I already knew. I couldn't tell you though. This is something you had to figure out on your own. If I told you, you wouldn't have believed me or you would have gotten mad." She shrugged. I hugged my twin. She knows me so well. "Thanks. But we have a problem." I said. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "What?" "Kaoru doesn't like me like that." Hinata looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't even say anything weird or crazy or random or stupid this time.

"BUT HE DOES YOU IDIOT!!" our crazy maid Yuki yelled as she jumped out of the closet. "EEEEEEEPPPPP" Hinata and I screamed. "What the heck? Yuki, why did you jump out of the closet?" I asked her. "Umm… it was cramped?" Yuki tried. Hinata shook her head. "Nope. Sakura already tried that." Yuki hung her head in shame and explained that she was spying because she wanted to understand what was going on. She then ran out of the room while laughing like a maniac. "I still don't understand why we haven't fired her yet." I told my sister. We shrugged. It was pretty late so we went to sleep. Sadly, I couldn't sleep at all. All I could think about was Kaoru so I didn't go to sleep until five thirty in the morning.

School the next day went by slowly and when it was time for the host club I was so tired that I almost passed out on our way there. When we got there, everyone was dressed as Greek gods. "Umm…" Hinata and I said in unison. Tamaki was Zeus. Haruhi was Athena, Kyouya was Hades, Hunny was cupid, and Mori was Poseidon. Kaoru was Hermes and Hikaru was Apollo. **(A/N: Hermes and Apollo are brothers.) **"Hinata, Sakura. Your costumes are in the changing room." Kyouya said as he typed. _'Does he EVER stop typing? And what does he type?' _I silently asked my twin. She shrugged.

We walked into the changing room and there were too bags. One had my name on it and the other had Hinata's name on it. Hinata was Artemis and I was Aphrodite. When we came out, Tamaki hugged us and said we looked cute. I pried him off of us and looked at Haruhi. "You do know that Athena is a girl, right?" Tamaki nodded. Hinata tapped my shoulder and pointed to Kyouya. "Kyouya says that we won't be hosting together. I'm hosting with Hikaru and you're with Kaoru." Before I could ask why, I remembered who they were dressed as. Hikaru was Apollo. Artemis is Apollo's sister. Hinata is dressed as Artemis. No wonder they are hosting together. Kaoru is Hermes. I am Aphrodite. Hermes and Aphrodite have a son together. That explains so much. **'WHOA, wait son?' **I glared at Hinata. She shook her head. "Nope, not me. It was Hunny." Before I could respond, Tamaki told us that customers were coming. We all went to our tables and waited. Kaoru and I had a lot of customers. All of them asked why we were hosting together and why we are dressed as who we are. We explained so many times that I am sick of it. I leaned on Kaoru. "I'm sleepy." I told him. I didn't get that much sleep last night. I heard Kaoru sigh. "What time did you go to sleep?" He asked. "Um five thirty-ish in the morning." Kaoru rolled his eyes. He picked me up and put me on his lap so that my head was on his chest. When I woke up, the club was over. I sat down on the couch next to Hinata. "I will never understand how people don't know their Greek gods." I said to nobody in particular. Everyone had to explain who they were dressed as. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war strategy. Zeus is the king of the gods and god of the sky. Hades is the god of the underworld and precious metal. Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and arrows. She is also against love. Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. Apollo is the god of the sun, truth, music, and healing. Eros or cupid is the god of forced love. Poseidon is the god of the sea, water, and horses. Hermes is the messenger of the gods and god of the messengers, thieves, mischief, and merchants. It's not that hard to remember. "Hey. Where's Hinata?" I asked aloud. Everyone shrugged. "Hikaru isn't here either." Kaoru informed us.

Hikaru's POV

Hinata dragged me away and into a different room. "SAKURA LOVES KAORU!" She yelled once the door was closed. "Hinata, we have already established that. And Haruhi loves Tamaki. Remember?" I teased her. She pouted. "Yeah I know but Sakura admitted it!" I smiled and hugged her as I said, "YES STEP ONE IS COMPLETE!!" Hinata and I have been working on getting Sakura and Kaoru together since we were in middle school. Hinata's phone vibrated as she got a text from Sakura. "I have to go. My mom's worried. I'll text you later. Bye!" She said as she left. Now we have to work on step two: getting Kaoru to realize his feelings.

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	11. A trip to the mall and realization!

**Hi everyone!!! Please read and review! Sakura's thoughts are written in bold and Hinata's are written in **_**bold italics**_**. The part that is **underlined** is a text message. Sakura and Hinata's mind conversations are written in **_italics_**. I want to thank YagamiNeko, I-heart-Kaoru, and blackcatgurl for reviewing! I also want to thank YagamiNeko, I-heart-Kaoru, blackcatgurl, TeruTeruMomiji, KoreanGal5, and . for adding my story to their favorites. I also want to thank I-heart-Kaoru for helping me with ideas for some of the chapters. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Now on with the story!!! **

** Chapter 11**

Sakura's POV

"Sakura, Hinata! It's time to get up!" A strange voice sang happily. Dang it. I really don't want to get up. Especially since I have no idea who that annoying voice belongs to. "Daddy wants you to get up now! PLEASE?" The voice pleaded. Whoa, wait! Daddy? No way. Our dad is in Paris for his company. He owns one of the biggest electronic companies in the world. Plus, he isn't so annoying. It was then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I groggily opened my eyes. As soon as I saw the hyper active blonde, also known as Tamaki, I death glared. "Why are you idiots in my house? And what time is it?" I asked as the dark aurora was building around me, just like the last time these morons woke me up. "5:00 in the morning!" Tamaki said, oblivious to the fact that I was ready to rip his head off. "WHAT THE HECK TAMAKI? WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT FIVE O' CLOCK IN THE FREAKING MORNING?" I screamed at him. He cowered out of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were used to my various rants so they weren't scared. "You done?" Hikaru asked once I had gained my composure. "I think so." I sighed. "Good cause we are going to a commoners mall and Hinata's already ready and waiting down stairs." Kaoru told me. I started mumbling about annoying hosts as I attempted to get out of my bed. Sadly, I rolled out and onto the floor. "DARN YOU GRAVITY!!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SOO?" I yelled. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing at me. Hikaru was laughing so hard that he was crying_ 'Epic fail.' _Hinata mentally teased me. I will never know how she knew that I fell. _'SHUT UP HINATA!' _"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked between laughs. "Just peachy." I muttered sarcastically.

I got up and shoved the twins out of the room. After I got dressed, I ran down stairs. **'Dang, it is only 5:40.' **Hikaru, Kaoru, Hinata, and Tamaki were sitting around my table. They were all trying to get Tamaki to say that he liked Haruhi. "Come on Tamaki!! I'll tell you who we like!" Hinata pleaded. Hmm… did she realize that she liked Hikaru? No. That's not possible. She would have told me. Tamaki sighed. "Fine. I like Haruhi. There, happy? Now who do you like?" "No one." We all chorused. Hikaru and Hinata grinned wickedly. "That's not what I heard Sakura." Hinata said. I stared at her in horror. I quickly tackled my evil twin to the floor. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone Hinata!!" I whined. I looked over to them and only Kaoru looked confused. "Well I already knew that." Tamaki said as he rolled his eyes. I stared at him in shock and confusion. "Well its not that hard to figure out since you two are ALWAYS flirting." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hinata told me." Hikaru shrugged. Crap, if Hikaru knows then Kaoru probably knows too. Kaoru looked insanely confused. "It's best if you don't ask." Tamaki told him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Good he doesn't know. Thank you Tamaki. We all got into the limo and picked up Haruhi. We then picked up Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya. Hinata, Haruhi, and I stayed in the car and let the others wake up the latter too because we didn't want to die.

Once we were at the mall it was ten o' clock a.m. Kyouya looked like he was ready to kill some one. I stayed as far away from him as possible. "Hey Hinata?" I asked my twin. I was still mad at her for telling Hikaru and almost telling Kaoru. "Yeah?" I took in a breath before asking. "Why did you do that this morning? It was kind of… mean." I heard her sigh. "I wasn't going to tell him. I just wanted to see his reaction. I guess I wanted him to get jealous and realize his feelings for you. Everyone has but him. Even Tamaki! And he's an idiot so…" I laughed as I hugged my sister. "Speaking of idiots, where did they all go?" I asked as we looked around.

Kaoru's POV

I dragged Hikaru away from the group and into some random store. "Who does Sakura like?" I asked as I tried to act casual. Hikaru got this evil looking grin on his face as he asked, "Why? Jealous?" I was kind of shocked. How could Hikaru, a boy who couldn't figure out if he loves someone even if I spelled it out for him, know that I was jealous? "Really Kaoru. Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself. Just admit it. You like her." I was stunned to say the least. Did I like Sakura? She is cute, smart, funny, charming and amazing but did I love her? Yeah. I think I do. "Okay, maybe a little." I told my twin who rolled his eyes. "Try a lot." I sighed. "Okay fine. I love her a lot. Now tell me who she likes." Hikaru pretended to zip his mouth closed as he walked away. "AWW HIKARU!" I whined as I caught up to him. "You'll have to confess to find out if she likes you or not. None of us will tell you." He told me. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Where'd you go?" Sakura and Hinata asked us once we found the group. We shrugged. "Places." We told them. Hinata giggled and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura's POV

Once we were all in a group, it started raining. "Look, rain!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed to a window in the food court. "Thank you captain obvious." I teased him. He pouted and ran to Haruhi. I looked out the window and it was starting to rain pretty hard. It even thundered. "Me and Sakura are going home. Bye guys." Hinata told them. We hugged them all goodbye. After I hugged Kaoru though, he blushed. Maybe he…? No way. He would never like me. I went home with Hinata and fell asleep in the car.

Hinata's POV

When we got in the car, I got a text from Hikaru. It read: Kaoru luvs Sakura!! He admitted it! I smiled to myself as I read it. Now all we have to do is get them to confess. Sigh, great.


	12. a date with Hikaru!

**Hey! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC's. Hinata's private thoughts are written in bold and Sakura's are written in bold italics. I don't own All Time Low or their songs. I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I'm painting my room and haven't had the time to write. Sorry!**

Chapter 12!

**Hinata's POV **

" Sa~ku~ra? Wake up!" I said in my singsong voice that my-oh-so darling sister despises. I know that I'm probably going to be attacked if she wakes up but I'm SO bored!!!! It's 12 o' clock in the afternoon and she's STILL not up! How can someone sleep for half of the day without waking up for food? I poked her cheek. Nope, still not up. I sighed. We were supposed to hang out with the Hitachiins and Hikaru and I were going to get our twins to confess to each other. But thanks to my sister's abnormal sleeping habits, we cant. Dang. Well I should at least call Hikaru and tell him that Sakura refuses to wake up. And I was really looking forward to hanging out with Hikaru. Oh well. I'll call him now. Suddenly, my phone rang Hikaru's ring tone, The Beach by All Time Low. I really love that song. "Hey Hikaru. I was just about to call you!" I exclaimed happily into my phone.

**Hikaru's POV**

I smiled at Hinata's excited tone. " Hey. Listen Kaoru is still kind of sleeping. I don't think he'll wake up for a while." I told her. Hinata laughed. " Don't worry. Sakura's the same way. She's not up either. How about we hang out?" I was speechless for a moment. "Sure. How about I pick you up in like 5 minuets and we'll see a movie?" I asked her. "Sure! See you in a few!" she exclaimed happily before she hung up.

** Hinata's POV**

I ran to my closet and grabbed my jean shorts and a light green tank top. I love summer. I also grabbed a pair of light green low top converse. I put my hair into a high ponytail and ran downstairs once I was changed. I looked outside and Hikaru's limo was parked out front. I told the maids where I was going and they got this strange look on their faces. Kind of like 'oh…**oh**…_oh_…' It was like the look I gave Sakura when she went out with Kaoru without knowing she liked him. I knew though. Oh well. I ran into the limo and Hikaru and I started talking about pointless stuff. " No. Ninjas beat cowboys." I told him. "No cowboys are just cool." He said. I'm not sure how this even conversation even started. The limo stopped and we got out. We saw a comedy. Half way through it I looked over to Hikaru. A couple of girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes and bloody noses and I'm pretty sure one of them fainted. I felt… jealous. I started thinking about how cute Hikaru is and I blushed. I shouldn't be thinking about him that way. The dream I had about him the night before we went on the shi trip came back to me and I blushed even more. The movie ended shortly after and we walked out and into the limo. " Lets have a staring contest." I randomly blurted out. "Okay." He laughed. We both leaned in a little and stared at each other. All I could think about was how he had the prettiest golden eyes. Suddenly, the limo hit a bump and we both went forward a bit. Since we were already leaning forward for the staring contest, we ended up kissing. We both blushed. " S-sorry." I squeaked. He mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like ' I'm not' but I decided to ignore it. I bolted out of the limo, up the steps and into my house. As soon as I shut the door, I sank to the floor. I touched my lips. **'I just kissed my best friend… and liked it.'**

** Hikaru's POV**

I subconsciously touched my lips. I wish Hinata hadn't run out of the limo like that. I need to tell her. This was my chance and I just let it pass me by. Stupid Hikaru! Stupid. I sighed. I wish that Kaoru were here. He'd know what to do… And with that final thought I told the driver to take me home. All the way home I was dreading the awkward situation that was bound to happen at school tomorrow. Great.

**A/N: SORRY THAT ITS SHORT! ILL TRY TO MAKE MY NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW. EVERY TIME YOU REVIEW, HUNNY GETS A PIECE OF CAKE. IF YOU LOVE HUNNY AND DON'T WANT HIM TO BE CAKE DEPRIVED, REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. I LOVE YOU!

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like a month or so. I've been busy with school; my room and a family member died so I haven't felt up to writing. Plus I had major writing block. But after numerous hours reading, I've gotten my inspiration back. Oh and I want to thank I-heart-Kaoru and blackcatgurl for reviewing! Anyway on with the story and I don't own Ouran.

CHAPTER 13

** HIKARU'S POV**

I sighed as I entered my room. My one chance to tell Hinata how I felt and I screwed up. Great, just freakin' fantastic. I looked around and saw that Kaoru was sitting on his bed reading a book. I lied down on my bed and started screaming into my pillow. "Um… so I take it the date went well?" Kaoru asked as he tried not to laugh. I raised my head from my pillow and glared at him.

"It went fine. Until we got into the car." I mumbled. Kaoru's attention peaked as soon as the words escaped my mouth. He jumped on to my bed and squealed, "Tell me." I laughed. "Wow. Way to be a girl about it Kaoru." He rolled his eyes and hit me over the head with his _hardcover _book. "Ouch. That hurt." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "We um kissed by accident." I told him.

**HINATA'S POV**

I was shaking as I climbed my way up the stairs. I needed to talk to Sakura. I opened the door to my room and practically hurled myself at her. I explained what happened in great detail and Sakura watched me with a knowing smile. I sighed. " Hey, do you remember that time when we were younger and we tackled the guys into a fountain at school?" I asked Sakura in an attempt to distract her from asking me what I thought about Hikaru now. She laughed. "Yeah, things were so much easier when we were younger. I remember that was the day realized that Hikaru and Kaoru get jealous easily."

**GENERAL POV/ FLASH BACK**

_Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on a fountain in the courtyard during lunch, reading a book for their next class. Sakura was skipping through the halls while Hinata walked behind her. Both were carrying their lunches. Sakura suddenly turned around to face her twin. " Where are they? We've been looking for them since lunch started. Where could they be?" Sakura asked her twin, annoyed that the, in her point of view, idiotic Hitachiin twins disappeared. "As if I know," Hinata replied. "Maybe they got mobbed by their fan girls again," Hinata joked. "I wouldn't put it past them," Sakura laughed, "Remember when they tried to cut off Kaoru's hair and take Hikaru's shirt?" Both girls shuddered. Sakura's face lit up as she spotted the boys._

_ She got an evil smirk on her face as she came up with a devious plan to annoy the crap out of the Hitachiin twins. Hinata, who saw her twins' expression, automatically knew what Sakura wanted to do. The Sohma twins used their amazing ninja skills to sneak up on the Hitachiins._

The girls pushed the boys into the fountain at the same time. Sadly, Sakura and Hinata weren't expecting what happened next. Kaoru grabbed Sakura's wrist while Hikaru grabbed Hinata's. The Hitachiins pulled the Sohmas into the fountain with them. "KAORU HITACHIIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Sakura yelled at the smirking Kaoru. "Hey, you started it," He shrugged. The two sets of twins were oblivious to the fact that a crowd had surrounded the fountain, curious as to why the Hitachiin twins were being so…happy. The Hitachiin twins were known for being heartless and cruel. Sakura and Kaoru, who were completely unaware of the audience they had, were happily splashing around in the fountain and laughing.

_ Kaoru tackled Sakura to the bottom of the shallow fountain and had her pinned there. "HAHA I win!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. Kaoru and Sakura were brought out of their little 'moment' by the sound of a person coughing. They both looked towards the sound and when Sakura realized that people had seen what just transpired, a light blush dusted her features. "Oh crap," Kaoru muttered. "Umm, hi?" Sakura said, still embarrassed. Hinata rolled her eyes at her oblivious sister. Kaoru and Hikaru stood up and walked away, a cold and distant expression on their faces._

_ "Hikaru? Kaoru?" The Sohma twins asked, tilting their heads to the right in confusion. The Hitachiins didn't turn around or even acknowledge the Sohmas. The crowd just stood there, awe-struck at the fact that the Hitachiins just showed an emotion other than boredom or cruelty. As soon as Hikaru and Kaoru were out of hearing distance, the students attacked Sakura and Hinata with questions. "Why were you two talking to the Hitachiins?" one snooty girl asked, a sour expression on her plain face. "Um, cause we're friends," Sakura stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The Hitachiins don't make friends," a boy with sandy colored hair replied. "That's why there's two of them," a boy, with dark brown hair, joked. The crowd laughed lightly while the Sohmas just stared. "I'm Erik," the boy with sandy colored hair said as he stuck out his hand, "This is my friend, Mike." He pointed to the dark brown haired boy. Sakura took his hand and shook it. Hinata nodded her hello. _

_ The girls noticed that the crowd had cleared up. As the Sohmas stood up, soaking wet from the fountain, Mike asked, "Can we walk you two to class?" The Sohmas shrugged and Mike and Erik took that as a yes. _

_ The walk to the classroom was quiet with the occasional small talk. When they walked into the classroom, the teacher raised her eyebrows since the Sohma sisters were drenched. "I'm not going to ask," the teacher said as she shook her head. The Sohmas smiled sheepishly at their teacher. The twins took their usual seats by the Hitachiins. The Sohmas could feel them burning holes into the sides of their heads with their glare. Sakura turned to them and whispered angrily, "What?" The Hitachiins moodily turned their attention to the math lesson._

_ At the end of the day, the girls walked over to the Hitachiins, who were getting into their limo. "What is your problem?" Sakura asked. The Hitachiin twins said nothing as they all got into the limo and drove to the Hitachiins mansion. Sakura sighed and said, "Or you can ignore me. That works too." Kaoru sighed and decided to answer them with his own question. "Who were those boys?" he asked. Sakura looked confused. "Who? Mike and Erik?" Kaoru nodded. Hinata laughed and teased, "Aw is some one jealous?" Sakura stifled a giggle at the expressions on Hikaru and Kaoru's face. They really were jealous._

_ "They just some guys we talked to. No need to be jealous," Hinata told them as she rolled her eyes, "We hardly know them." Relief washed through the Hitachiins when they were told that. After Hinata cleared the air, they were all laughing and joking like usual._

**END FLASHBACK**

**Hinata's POV**

I laughed as I recalled that day. Soon, it was time for bed. Tomorrow, I have to face Hikaru. Great. Note the sarcasm. With that as my last thought, I fell asleep.

Morning came way too quickly. It felt as if I had just closed my eyes, only to have Sakura shake me awake while telling me that we would be late moments later. I grunted as I lifted myself from my warm cozy bed and quickly got ready for school. "I still hate these uniforms. They make us look like giant yellow cupcakes," I told my twin, disgust for the dress evident in my voice. She simply smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

We got into the limo and I could feel my heart pounding. "Um, I d-don't feel t-too good," I told Sakura. She looked at me and shook her head. " You're just nervous," She told me as we pulled into school. We made it all the way into the class room without bumping into Hikaru or Kaoru.

As I opened the door to my classroom, I bumped into someone. "Sorry," we both muttered and I looked up at the person and was met by a pair of golden eyes. "We need to talk," he told me as he dragged me to the third music room. Once we were in, he turned to me, grabbed my wrist and said, "I love you!"

**Haha a cliffie! If you update, not only will I update faster, but you will be kissed by any host of your choice! All the more reason to review!**


	14. broken hearts and slip 'n slides!

***mild cursing in this chapter***

Hikaru's POV

Hinata just stood there, not even blinking. All I could think was that she was going to say that she didn't feel the same way and start laughing at me. "Um," She started. Before I knew it, Hinata was running down the hall, away from me. I let out a sigh before sliding down the wall, my head in my hands. The only thoughts in my mind were 'why did I say that?' and 'way to go Hikaru. Great job on screwing up!' Kaoru _had _said to tell her how I feel. I couldn't believe that she ran away though!

Hinata's POV

I pounded my head against the wall, hoping to knock some sense into my brain. How could I have just run away? The boy confesses that he loves me and what do I do? I run! Sakura runs towards me, out of breath and panting. "What did he say? What did you say? Tell me!" She demanded. I told her everything. "You're an idiot," Sakura concluded. I sweat-dropped. "I figured that much," I sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You've liked him since last year and when _**Hikaru**_, the most oblivious person in the world, _finally_ admits it, you run away. Great job, dumb ass!" Sakura scolded. I glared at her, hoping she would disintegrate. Two minutes later and my extremely annoying twin sister is still standing before me with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. I shrugged, knowing that she was fully aware of what I was attempting to do. She sighed before pulling me up. "Come on, we have class."

We ran to the classroom. I didn't speak at all during the whole day and ate lunch with Haruhi in the classroom. "I heard about what happened with Hikaru," Haruhi started. "Great," I said sarcastically. She ignored my comment and continued, "You both like each other! I don't understand why you turned him down!"

"I didn't turn him down," I sighed. "I freaked and ran away." Thinking back on it, that probably wasn't the best thing to do… if I had been in Hikaru's shoes, I would have thought I was being turned down as well. Crap, I really messed up. Haruhi rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you captain obvious!" I blushed as I realized that I had said all that out loud, a bad habit I've had since I was little. "You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm!" I said as the bell rang.

"Sakura, Hinata would you or your guests like more tea?" Haruhi asked us during Host club. Everyone at our table shook their heads, as did my sister and I. "Hikaru! What the hell?" I heard Kaoru yell. I turned and saw that Hikaru was currently making out with the schools biggest slut, Yuri. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes and immediately wiped them before going back to the customers. "Hinata," A third year by the name of Hatori started, "will you go out with me?" I felt as if everyone was watching us out of the corners of their eyes, which they probably were. "Um…" I glanced over to Hikaru, who currently had Yuri in his lap. "Sure. I'd love to." He beamed at me. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CANT JUST ASK MY BABY GIRL OUT WITHOUT ASKING ME, HER FATHER, FIRST! HINA-CHAN WON'T GO OUT WITH THAT NASTY BOY WITH OUT HER FATHERS APPROVAL, RIGHT?" Tamaki yelled with a puppy dog pout. "First off, Sempai, you aren't my dad. And second, you not liking him is just a bonus to the date," I shrugged. Tamaki went off to his emo corner. "Mother, Hinata is beginning to rebel!" He called from his emo corner. I snickered. "Something about Kyouya sempai being my mom just seems so messed up and so funny at the same time. It leaves me with horrible mental pictures." I shuddered. Kaoru, Haruhi, and Sakura nodded and shuddered as well.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Tono is our dad," Kaoru shrugged. "I mean, I suck at math, but I'm pretty sure that it's impossible." I nodded my head. "I think he was dropped a lot as a baby," I shrugged. "On his head apparently," Sakura, stated. Kaoru, Sakura, Haruhi, and I laughed. Tamaki started growing mushrooms. "TAMAKI! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU? DON'T GROW MUSHROOMS!" Sakura and I yelled. He started grumbling about his daughters not loving him enough. I rolled my eyes as I said, "Tamaki sempai, its not that we don't love you enough, its that we don't love you at all!" The over dramatic blonde ran out of the room crying, leaving a huge trail of tears. "Cool, a slip 'n slide!" Kaoru exclaimed before using the tears as such.

I laughed but my chest was still hurting from seeing Hikaru. I stood at the edge of the door at hosts and guests used the 'slip 'n slide'. Kyouya walked over to me, a creepy smile on his face, the one that screamed I-know-something-you-don't. Those are the worst kind. "I made reservations for you and your date at that new Italian restaurant," He said before walking away. _'Why did Kyouya sempai, the shadow king, do something nice for me?' I thought._

**'Maybe he wanted to start over new as a loving, caring person who wants to do good things for his friends and expects nothing in return?' Sakura thought.**__

I snorted before thinking back, _'Yeah and Tamaki sempai really is our dad.'_

AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update and the short chapter! I promise that I will have a longer chapter up this weekend! I want to thank Rat300, RubyGirl12345, dreamaker401, blackcatgurl, wildtiger777, Taylor, Mina, J. Grace Kaulitz(loved your review ), Aurora-16(loved your review as well really funny ), and Miyu101. I also thank all of you who have read, added to favorites and story alerts. If I get 5 more reviews ill update sooner and you will all get an USA-CHAN! Oh and I don't own ouran or its characters except for my oc's.


End file.
